


Ideas

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: About the kinks, Even drunk she wins, F/M, Harry loves his captain, Huma - Freeform, I'm testing the waters with this topic, Kink Negotiation, Post-Descendants 3, They are like a marriage on their honeymoon, Uma drunk, Uma is an exhibitionist, Underage Drinking, kind of, not in detail, they talk about tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma rarely drank alcohol. Her resistance to it wasn’t the best to be in public. She became more affective and hungrier for contact. She became communicative, playful and naughty.And it felt like paradise. A decadent paradise. If Harry was a mortal, Uma reminded him that he was also a teenager.





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry smiled to see everyone celebrate. Like old times. Of course, Gil was needed in all that. But things changed. Now they were free, their best friend was exploring the world and they were celebrating something ridiculous. But it had been what the crew had wanted to do. And Uma had accepted. Because maybe that was the way to counteract the good, doing something bad.

They had taken _Lost Revenge _and had moved away from the port to make their celebration party. He could see the crew excited. All those who had wanted to continue their studies had been accepted in Auradon Prep. But the reason for their emotion was because Uma had signed as their legal representative. Harry could understand that emotion. They were free and remained under the protection of their captain. They had a world of opportunities and Uma kept taking care of them.

_Family_.

To counter the excitement of being able to continue their education, the crew had wanted to have fun and drink. Breaking the rules of their new paradise.

Thanks to the technology Carlos had taught them to use, _Lost Revenge _was having a great time. Music at full volume, colored lights, cold drinks, and hot food. But they were still pirates drinking rum from the bottle and singing loudly.

Harry smiled when he saw the festive chaos. The last time they had celebrated something like that had been on the island when Uma was with them. After that, nobody had wanted to celebrate. When the barrier fell, they hadn’t had much time to spend all together. Even Gil's farewell had been somewhat friendlier and calmer. That was a big party with hundreds of decisions that some would regret in the morning. But at that moment nothing mattered.

They also had guests. Audrey and Chad were partying around. Chad trying to win some strange competition that included spoons on a bottle of rum that Harry didn't understand what was going on. Audrey was singing for a group of boys from the Island. Carlos was also among them. Some of the crew that would continue studying had adopted Carlos as part of the group. After all, he was the only one in Mal's gang who needed to finish prep. No one deserved to be alone.

But his eyes followed one of the things he enjoyed most of that kind of party. The music stopped and his captain went up to the small stage they had improvised for her. The crew began to sing her name and he advanced in her direction. Uma took out her two swords and started dancing. He almost tripped to get to her side. Her hips moved in slings and her legs were shown according to the edge of the swords was rising and cutting the fabric of her skirt. She turned, letting her long braids rise in the air. That summer night became warmer. Especially when Uma started singing and the world stopped. Her voice reigned over the sea and everyone who could hear it succumbed to her. Uma’s voice was a soft promise impossible to resist. Harry leaded everyone's voices. They sang her name. In unison, everyone started hitting their feet on the floor creating a single beat. That was the percussion that Uma needed to go faster, to dance with such agility and move her body as if she was the sea in a storm. Uma danced and fought at the same time. Hundreds of invisible enemies were destroyed while she controlled them with her beauty and voice. The sharp swords cut the air. When Uma stopped, pieces of cloth remained at her feet. She had precisely cut the long skirt she had worn until it was halfway through her thighs and her blouse that now covered her belly. She looked at him. Everyone stood still and just sang her name in a whisper. She arched and rested the edge of the swords on her abdomen. The weapons balanced perfectly. Uma lay on the floor and slowly raised her hips. The way she moved made the swords like they were climbing slowly, rising to her hips. Everyone held their breath.

Uma looked at him and smiled. He noticed her bright eyes and a wider smile. Her whole body was relaxed. She stopped singing and everyone regained absolute control of their bodies. Uma got up and everyone clapped. Some shouted her name, others howled with joy. Harry approached her. Uma rested her hands on his shoulders and he took her by the waist to help her down.

But Uma kissed him deeply. Much fuller of desire and less dominance. A warm kiss that made him barely stand up. Harry reciprocated her kiss, feeling the taste of rum burn his palate. Uma rarely drank alcohol. Her resistance to it wasn’t the best to be in public. She became more affective, hungrier for contact. Alcohol was the fuel for the fire of her desire. So, she preferred to drink in privacy and have a good time both of them. Uma was still herself, but all tension and walls were destroyed. She became communicative, playful and naughty.

That was the first time she was shown like this in public.

"This is nice." He confessed, helping her down the makeshift stage.

"This is something I have wanted to do for so long." Uma took his face with a malicious smile "Everyone is watching."

"They always watch when you dance." Harry leaned down and kissed her neck.

He wasn’t going to miss the opportunity she was giving him. If Uma allowed him to touch her completely in front of everyone, he was going to take advantage of it. She groaned loudly and held him there so he wouldn't move away. Harry bit her and looked through her braids. Yes, they were watching. With the surprise that something everyone suspected was happening behind closed doors but now was happening in front of them.

They were no longer on the island. They should no longer use sexual tension between them to dominate others. Their relationship wasn’t a dynamic of control and supremacy. His paradise didn’t have a hint of modesty. He couldn't help smiling.

And it felt like paradise. A decadent paradise.

Uma separated enough to look at him. She messed up his hair enough to make him growl against her mouth. She smiled.

"They are looking at us now and I’m not dancing." Uma grinned cruelly "Let's give them something more to see."

"Uma...?"

But she answered his question with actions. She hugged his hips with her legs and purred his name against his ear as she pressed against his toughest parts. His hands moved instinctively and grabbed her ass, pushing under the shattered skirt. If he had had some decency, he would have taken his hands off. Luckily, Harry lacked that. Especially because Uma looked at him with approval. She laughed against his ear and was a laugh full of youth. Uma stretched against his body, tempting him.

"Why don’t you seat? I have a lot to talk to my first mate."

When Uma drank, she became dangerous. Precisely, he loved her.

"Whatever my captain desires." Harry replied, biting her throat. "Everything my captain desires."

"You know what I want now."

When Uma drank, she allowed herself to act like a naughty and flirtatious young woman. Someone who also had the right to have fun and make mistakes.

He carried her to the mainmast. If Uma wanted to be observed, he wasn’t going to deprive her of it. So, he leaned his back against the mast and sat on the floor. Uma smiled with approval as if that had been the only solution she had expected. As a reward, she pressed her hips more on him. She made him gasp. At times like that, he cursed the hard fabric of his pants, depriving him of Uma's softness. He could only feel her heat. The little hell move in subtle spirals right on his hips.

"Uma..."

She smiled. Slow and intoxicating. They were in the center of the deck. Harry could hear the rest of the people partially resume their activities. If he looked around, the crew, guests and other young people of the Island kept looking at them but acted as if they weren't doing it.

"I always knew that a part of you was an exhibitionist, my dear."

Uma laughed maliciously and leaned her forehead against his.

“Don’t get your hopes up. That exhibitionism won't come now.” She laughed, looking around. “I'm having more fun with everyone's reaction. I don't care if they see me as Queen of the Island, captain or Uma, I want them to know that we all have the right to live the opportunities we couldn't have before.”

He was surprised by her words and felt his heart hammering hard.

"Is being with me in public one of those opportunities?"

"Oh, shut up." She tightened her lips.

Harry wanted to kiss her. He wanted to bite her perfect lips for being so adorable and attractive at the same time. This was the same Uma that was able to unite an island full of villains. This was the teenager that Uma had to hide to save everyone. And that was another aspect of her that he loved.

“Although I admit that I am thinking of your hand between my thighs in a dinner with the nobility." Uma meditated out loud. "To keep me in a good mood, you know."

He growled and closed his strongest grip on her ass. Harry loved his Goddess exhibitionist.

“Oh… I knew you would like that." She pushed him further against the mast and kissed his lips "I want to go back to the cave under the Island." Uma licked his lips "And show you what I can do while I hold my breath. We still have so much to compensate for the time we were separated."

Harry buried his fingers in her thighs and took a deep breath. She laughed mischievously.

"My forbidding Witch..."

That cavern had been one of their little paradises long before she had a crew and responsibilities. He could only get there by sharing Uma's air. At that moment, he was willing to die drowned if that meant he could kiss her underwater.

She rested her hand on his. Their rings collided with each other. When Uma drank, she was still her dominant Goddess, but she was also a relaxed teenager flirting shamelessly with him no matter what. A Goddess who would seduce him with her dancing and his blood heat up promising him her sweet mouth under the water. And if he was a mortal, Uma reminded him that he was also a teenager.

"I propose you something..." Uma took his face, with a special glow in her eyes "The sea..."

"Sounds good." He whispered against her appetizing lips.

"You and I."

"Now it sounds like paradise."

Uma bit her lower lip. But instead of continuing, she tilted her face and laughed. Harry had to hold her so she wouldn't slip out of his lap. 

His captain had drunk enough to confess something.

"Dear?"

Suddenly, she was surprisingly serious.

"I am a sea witch" Uma looked at him analytically.

"I know." He took her hand and kissed her ring identical to his on her ring finger.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Lovely voice, incalculable magic, a connection with the sea, a superhuman beauty-"

"Tentacles." Uma interrupted him.

“I have seen them. A thousand times better than a fishtail. But what do you have to-? ”He opened his eyes and then smiled “Oh…”

Uma bit her lower lip.

They were having _that _conversation.

"I've researched." Harry confessed "Here they have internet. There they teach you a lot about ingenious ways to have fun with... anything."

"...yes..." Uma breathed heavily. "But humans don't like tentacles."

Harry laughed and hugged her more against him. His hand guided her hips so that she rested better over his. He whispered against her lips with a malicious smile.

“I think you mean sane and common people. I’m not that, dear.”

He could barely count with one hand the occasions where Uma had been ashamed of what she wanted. And in most cases was her pride hat prevented Uma speak, so a little rum and privacy of a room helping her to say whatever she desired.

"Harry, I'm talking..."

"Who are you?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I told you a long time ago that you could use me to satisfy all your needs and curiosities. There is a part of you that belongs to the sea and I love it like the rest of you.” Harry growled “Does my dominant captain have new ways to make me surrender to her power? Please do it. Do you want to use your tentacles on me? Do it, touch me, immobilize me, do what you want. I always knew that I will be the pirate who would be sunk under the powers of a Goddess of the Sea.”

Uma groaned when she heard him and pushed her hips more against him. She was almost dancing on him. To hide her, he bent his knees and picked them up, trapping her more against his chest. Uma clung to him. Harry had grown up loving that feeling of being imprisoned by her limbs and immobilized by her. He always knew who he had fallen in love with.

"Oh, dear, it will be fascinating to investigate what you want to do and how we can do it." He bit her ear "You can break me any way you want."

"Harry..."

She threw herself on his lips and kissed him hard. His head struck lightly against the mast. But he didn't care. His hands caressed her beneath the destroyed top and he enjoyed her soft skin. He wanted every part of Uma, every piece that made her who she was. He had always known what that meant and when he had grown his mind had rambled on the possibilities. When he lived outside the Island, he had finally been able to investigate what all that meant. The dominant nature of the sea witches, how they immobilized their companions and all their rituals. And he had been fascinated. So many actions of Uma made sense by her nature. So, if she had a desire to experiment with her most instinctive part, he was intrigued to know that other aspects of her. After all, he trusted Uma, he would blindly follow her to the bottom of the sea.

"Just to make it clear." He took her hand and kissed her ring "Dear, you don't need to take courage to ask me these things."

She laughed and almost lay on him. Uma kissed him. Little kisses on his cheeks and his nose. Still laughing, she snuggled against his neck. His little captain, his soft pirate, his young Goddess.

“You would do anything for me. So, I must take care of you.” She confessed.

"My considerate captain." He kissed her hair.

Uma was relaxed. Her senses were sleep. Her pride taking a break. Her youth was free. Her heart beating against his. He stroked her hair, played with her braids as Gil usually would. She laughed, because she must be thinking the same thing, but allowed him to continue.

"I like it when you kiss my ring." She whispered, looking at him.

Very rarely he could see Uma like that. That was another bait to sink him further. To fall in love more. Although he didn't even need it. But looking at her like that, it was a pure temptation. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes were bright and so sincere. He knew that his dominant Goddess thought like that, but she wouldn't tell him that sincerely without the excuse of liquor.

“If you allow me, I will do it until the end of my days.” He kissed her hand and kissed the ring that was their promise.

Uma nodded and smiled dangerously.

"I also want to see what you found on the Internet when you investigated."

He smiled wickedly.

"You know that most of the things I looked for were not for innocent eyes."

"And that's why I want to see them with you and you tell me what ideas come to your mind." She stretched, losing all innocence in her features.

But as sincere as before.

"Tempting witch, I love you." He kissed her deeply and felt her laugh against his lips “You have no ideas of the fantasies you put in my head.”

Uma was so cruel and he was too in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> On Tumblr, someone asked me for more drunk Uma. I don't think they meant this hahahaha
> 
> Honestly, I'm surprised we don't talk about Uma's tentacles. Or what does Harry think about Uma's tentacles.
> 
> So this fic was to test the waters.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
